Things can take you by surprise
by Laila Sueann Clark
Summary: A one shot about Jac Naylor.


**Just a one shot I thought of. I wrote it down before I lost the idea. Hope you like. Please R&R **

_'Your perfect'_ He whispered as he stared in awe at the sleeping baby in the incubator.

Her eyes were emerald green; just like her mum's. Her dark hair was just like her father. He ran his fingers along her wide cheek bones, something that reminded him of the exhausted woman who lay stretched out on the hospital bed behind him. Her body looked lifeless as her arms dangled by her side, her legs just lay straight out. She had no energy to move. Her eyes slowly closed but quickly reopened as she studied the man who was still in awe over the sleeping baby. The last thing she remembered was experiencing the excruciating pain in her abdominal as she tried to reach for her mobile phone. What happened next seemed like a blur.

The young man tore his eyes awake from the baby as he walked over to the bed. He laid behind her and began to stroke her soft red hair, he twiddled it round his fingers as he sent her in a trace. He had fed so guilty for her, she didn't accept no help from him during child birth. All she did was curse and blame everything on him. He didn't find this upsetting, he was used to it. She had told him over and over again that she could cope with the pain. Then she burst, just ten minutes before their daughter entered the world, she accepted his help. He didn't know what to do. He was used to her stubborn self, not accepting help from anyone. She always had to be the bigger person. Until then, Jac Naylor had accepted someone's help. Their life had been hectic over the last couple of years; their colleague's were surprised when they announced their relationship, not to mention the rumours that were spread around the hospital like a wild fire. Many colleagues assumes their past being a reason to why they decided to start a relationship. The upsetting thing about going public was that he couldn't share it with his sister, the only person who's opinion he cared about.

They had experienced a whole new side to one another that they were unfamiliar with. She had come out of her shell as she began to feel more comfortable around him. For the first time in a while, she finally felt safe around someone. All them nights she spent with her knees up to her chest as the tears came flooding out were no longer in her life. She had days were she just pushed everyone away and would just let her tears fall onto her tear stained pillow. No matter what she felt or how she was towards people that never stopped her from being that same vulnerable little child inside.

A few whimpers came from the incubator as the little baby awoke. Rushing to her side, her father scooped her up in his arms and brought her closer to his chest. Slowly he rocked her back and forth in an attempt to sooth her. A pair of emerald green eyes stared up at him as he rubbed the top of her smooth fists. He began to sing a soft lullaby, a song his father used to sing to him and his sister. He remembered the times when he and his sister would sit on their dads lap and just listen to the soothing lullaby. Making his way back over to the bed, he placed the little girl into the arms of her mother. Her weak arms wrapped around her little girl. The proud mother beamed as she saw her little girl eyes look straight back at her, she carefully stroked the soft dark hair, running her fingers through the hair reminded her of the man who's body was shaped behind her. The days at work when they both threw cheeky winks and glances to each other over the ward. Everyone would tease them both about it. Being her stubborn self, She would shove the comments to the back of her head and just carry on being the workaholic she is!

She defiantly wasn't the most maternal women on the planet so having this baby would always have it's low points . Through-out the pregnancy she hoped, she wished, she prayed that she wouldn't turn out like her own mother. It made her her feel sick from the bottom of her stomach when she thought of the prospect of her turning out like her mother. No child deserves to be treated the way she was. Glancing down at the baby in her arms, she made a promise to herself. No matter how hard the next few years would be, she wouldn't turn her back on her little girl.

She used the last bit of energy her body had to think of sarcastic comment to revive herself from the sound of silence. '_How could my baby girl be the daughter of my incompetent F2 eh? _The young F2 shrugged his shoulders as he paid his full attention to their daughter

'_Lost for words are we?' _She muttered under her breath.

'_I guess you could say that?'_

Shifting his position in the bed, He held his family within his arms. He had found his new role as a father overwhelming and rewarding. However the concept of the baby being Jac Naylor's daughter scared him slightly. He was just going to have to put up with Jac's mysterious mood swings and unnecessary behaviour. That something he was willing to put up with, for the sake of his daughter.

Their little baby laid motionless in Jac's arms as her eyes stared back at the two proud parents who were fussing over her. Jac could feel herself slowly changing from the Ice Queen into something more motherly. Ollie was aware of these changes. Each month of the pregnancy she was slowly changing. He knew she didn't want to admit it, It was just something she would take step by step.

Oliver looked his daughter who was sleeping peacefully in her mothers arms who was also sleep. His family, they looked so beautiful. His sister was always the one who knew what she wanted in life, she had her head held high. She had a game plan and knew where we wanted to be in ten years. Not Oliver. He didn't have a clue on what he wanted to. He had always been undecided on where he wanted to take his life. Whether he wanted a successful career, a wife and children. Or whether he would just take any job he could find and be a failure. Oliver just hoped he made his parents proud but most of all he hoped he did his sister proud. Before she died, they weren't exactly on talking terms. Out of all the things he regretted in his life, not making up with his sister would be the first one. She was the only one who believed In him. He owed it to her. If only she was still alive so he could prove it to her.

Knowing that Jac should get some rest, he gently lifted the sleeping baby to his chest and wondered over to the cot. Her pale pink sleeping hat rested neatly over her soft head, her fingers were clenched as he held onto the edge of her sleep suit which was decorated in heart prints. The feet were enclosed .Noticing she was beginning to awake, Ollie stood by the window and slowly rocked her and began to whisper to her.

'_I can't promise you that I will do everything right but I can promise you that I'll try my best. As for your mum, she is the same. She will make mistakes, she will get this wrong and at the times you'll probably hate her, but we'll take her step by step. As for me. People don't think im capable of making something of my life. I'll prove them. Just you watch little one. You'll be proud of your old man. Just you watch Valentine. On that note baby, we can't keep calling you Baby Valentine. How about Penny? After your auntie. I think you're going to be just like her. Your mum is going to like this idea, but she seems like a tough person but she's not. She'll warm it to. It will take time but she will come round. Your going to be our beautiful little Penny. I can tell you one thing Penny Valentine. I'm not letting any boy near you. Your too precious. When you grow up, don't go into medicine. If you do don't start dating your boss, it won't end nicely. On the other hand, dating your boss could go right. It's going alright for me and you mum. Just be careful you don't pick up a habit of being in their bad books. Penny Valentine our little Penny Valentine' _

**Hope you liked it? I wasn't sure about the name but it thought I'd give it ago and see what you guys think. Please review!xx**


End file.
